Babysitting: Sirius Black Style
by Beth Weasley Snape
Summary: ONESHOT 'Say it. Pad-foot. It's not difficult.' 'Moony,' Harry giggled. 'What? Are you kidding me? You'll say Moony but you wont say Padfoot' 'Moony' 'Listen Prongslet, I'm your Godfather which means I have to buy you stuff, it's the way it works! The least you could do for me is say Padfoot.' 'Moony.' 'James! Your child is broken and needs to sort out his priorities!


_AN: _Hey there, lovely people! I was writing Chapter 13 of I Caught Myself and I got extreme writers block,so, I decided to write this oneshot about the Marauders. This is a quick story about the time a certain Lady Killer, Sirius Black came to babysit his little Godson, Harry Potter.

So here goes nothing, let me know what you think!

**Babysitting: Sirius Black Stlye**

'Lily, calm down. I'm sure Sirius will be fine with Harry for a couple of hours. We haven't had some _us_ time since the little tyke was born,' James said, straightening his tie in front of the mirror.

'James, it's not that I don't _trust _Sirius, it's just, well, okay, I don't trust Sirius,' she said, brushing the hair away from Harry's little forehead.

James sighed. He loved Lily very much but he wished she would show some support in his best friend. Sirius had a lot of faults, but he adored Harry and would never let anything happen to him.

'_You_ want to see Uncle Padfoot, don't you Harry?' James cooed, scooping Harry up from Lily's arms and twirling him around.

Harry laughed in response and squealed as he was spun round and around.

'See, Lily? Harry wants to see his Godfather,' James pouted.

Lily sighed and let it go. She knew a lost cause when she saw one.

'There's his motorcycle outside!' squealed James like a little boy.

He ditched Harry on the couch and ran out to get his best friend.

'Padfoot, mate, how are you?' he smiled, pulling him in for a hug.

'Great. Can't wait to spend my evening with my favorite child,' answered Sirius as he barged past James.

He couldn't tell if Sirius was being sarcastic or not.

'Lily milady, may I say you are looking absolutely _spiffing _tonight,' Sirius said in a mock gentlemanly voice as he kissed her hand.

'No, Sirius, no you may _not,' _she blushed as she pulled her hand away.

'And there's my little man!' he exclaimed, picking Harry up and throwing him in the air as he giggled and laughed.

'Sirius don't throw my son!' Lily fussed trying to ply Harry from Sirius' rock-hard grip.

'Lily if we want to make this reservation we're going to have to leave now,' James said, reappearing in the doorway.

Lily bit her lip. 'James, I don't think this is such a good idea. Maybe we should just stay home with Harry.'

'Lily, I would never let anything happen to him, I swear. I know I've been irresponsible in the past but I've matured a lot since my years at Hogwarts. Plus, I love his little guy,' he said, pinching at Harry's cheeks.

Lily looked at James for confirmation and he nodded in reply.

'Okay, but if there is anything wrong, and I mean _anything, _do not hesitate to call us, Black.'

'There won't _be _anything wrong Lily. Prongs will you _please _tell Evans to leave me alone,' he asked, almost childishly.

'I'm no longer an Evans, you idiot, I'm a Potter,' she retorted, almost proudly as she beamed at James.

'Let's go,' James said, steering his wife from the room.

'C'mon and we'll see your Mummy and Daddy out, Harry,' Sirius cooed as he walked out behind his best friend and his wife.

'His nappies are in the big bag that is sitting on the worktop in the kitchen along with two dummies, a teddy, some bottles, - although you're better with the one in the fridge -, some more toys and that sort of stuff. If he gets antsy then -'

'Yadda yadda yadda, on you _go _Lily. I have this all under control,' Sirius said breezily.

'Oh and Black?' Lily poked her head back in the doorway.

'Yeah?'

'If there is so much as a _scratch _on my son when I come home, I will hex you into oblivion.'

Sirius paled considerably, knowing that Lily Potter did not threaten. She promised.

The door closed behind the happy couple and Sirius watched as the Disapparated from the front lawn.

'We'll have fun, won't we Prongslet?' he said, looking to the young boy.

Harry blinked back at him, clearly not caring what Sirius had to say.

'Can you say my name, Harry? Can you? C'mon little man, answer Uncle Padfoot.'

Harry gurgled.

'Clearly not then. Uh, okay Harry, say Padfoot.'

Nothing.

'Say it. Pad-foot. It's not difficult.'

'Moony,' Harry giggled.

'What? Are you kidding me? You'll say Moony but you wont say Padfoot?'

'Moony.'

'Listen Prongslet, I'm your Godfather which means I have to buy you stuff, it's the way it works! The _least _you could do for me is say Padfoot.'

'Moony.'

'James! Your child is broken and needs to sort out his priorities!' Sirius yelled, knowing that James couldn't hear him.

'So now we know that you can't say my name, what will we do to amuse you?' Sirius asked, clearly expecting little Harry who wasn't even nine months old yet to answer him.

'James said you were fun,' the older man whined.

Sirius got up from the couch and went into the kitchen in search of Harry's bottle that Lily had already prepared for him. He raked through the fridge until he found the bottle.

'Finally,' he breathed, making his way back to the living room.

'Harry, pal, I've got you food. Come and get your supper.'

Sirius looked to the couch. Harry wasn't there. Sirius looked to the floor. Harry wasn't there! He could feel himself begin to panic as he looked around the room for the eight and a half month old baby that was nowhere in sight.

'Lily is going to _murder _me!' he groaned as he searched all the downstairs rooms.

He looked to the stairs. There is no _way _the kid could've climbed them, he thought. But he traipsed up them to have a look all the same.

'Harry? This isn't funny pal. I'm being serious!'

He checked in Harry's room, the upstairs toilet and all the cupboards until he came to Lily and James' room. He felt uncomfortable going in there, like he was intruding.

'Ah well, a bloke's gotta do what a bloke's gotta do,' he took a deep breath and entered.

A slow smile spread across his face. He'd always pictured James having this sick bachelor pad but this... This was nothing like he expected! It was pink and frilly and lacy and sickly sweet.

'Man, I gotta tell Lupin about this. Not the bit about losing my own Godson though.'

Sirius ran back downstairs and into the living room.

'Harry please stop hiding, kiddo. Your parents will actually kill me. No joke,' pleaded Sirius.

Then he heard a gurgle. He gasped and looked around desperately for the supplier of the sound. Nowhere! Then he heard it again! But, this time it sounded as if it was coming from... no. It couldn't be! Sirius looked upwards... But it was! Harry was perched on the top of the door!

'How in the name of Godric Gryffindor did you get up _there_?!' he exclaimed, unbelieving.

Harry squealed with delight.

'C'me on little one, let's get you down,' Sirius sighed as he began to climb on top of Lily's front door to get him down.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

'Right, so feeding you doesn't work, giving you a dummy in the hope that you shut up doesn't work, giving you your teddy doesn't work and giving you toys doesn't work. What else can I do?' Sirius said, almost pleadingly.

For the past forty-five minutes Harry had been screaming and crying and Sirius had absolutely no idea why. He had tried feeding Harry, but when he burped him, Harry was sick all over the floor.

Then he gave him a dummy, thinking that it would just block the sound out. Sirius was promptly proved wrong when Harry took the dummy out of his mouth and suck it into Sirius' ear. He then cried louder.

So Sirius went and got him his teddy bear. He gave the bear all different kinds of voices and pretended that it was giving Harry a cuddle, but Harry took the bear and threw it across the room, then turned and gave Sirius a disapproving look.

Lastly, Sirius handed Harry all of his toys and popped him onto the ground with them. Sirius saw that this was a bad idea when he was hit repeatedly with multiple toys.

Suddenly Sirius smelled it. And he new what was wrong with Harry. He needed changed.

'Aww, come on little guy,' groaned the man as he scooped the little kid up.

Sirius lay Harry down on his changing mat as he took the spare nappies out of the big bag that Lily had left for him. He took out a nappy and made his way back to Harry. Peeling the old one off and cleaning Harry up, he turned for the other nappy. He picked it up and turned back towards the child only to be met in the face with a certain liquid that we just won't mention.

'Argghh. Harry!' Sirius yelled.

Harry giggled.

'I bet your father taught you to do that to me,' he grumbled, cleaning Harry up again and putting the nappy on him before anything else could happen. Once he was sure that Harry was okay, Sirius ran into the Bathroom and washed his face.

'Why did I ever agree to this,' he growled at himself in the mirror. But it became obvious why he done it when he turned around. Harry stood, clasping on to the door frame in his little nappy and stripy t-shirt, clutching a teddy bear.

'Aw, who am I kidding? I love you little guy!' he admitted as he scooped Harry up.

Sirius looked at the clock for the first time since being there and noticed that it was 10 o'clock.

'Your mummy would kill me if she knew you were up this late, pal. Come on we'll get you upstairs.'

They got to Harry's room without a fuss, much to the relief of Sirius. He out Harry in his cot, said night night and made for the door, only to be stopped seconds later by Harry's crying.

'What _now?' _

Harry screamed louder.

'I give up! I'm phoning Lupin! Thank Merlin your mother taught me how to use that phone thing,' Sirius grumbled on his way out of the door.

'Accio phone.'

He punched in Remus' number and waited for the answer.

'Hello?'

'Oh Remus, thank Merlin you picked up! Thank you so much!'

'Sirius? Sirius, what's wrong?'

'I'm babysitting Harry and he won't stop crying! I had to put up with it for an hour and then I changed his nappy...then he peed on me! Now I've just put him in his cot and he's screaming again!'

'I think Lily and James usually sing him to sleep,' Remus said, stifling a laugh.

'Sing? Remus! I don't sing!'

'Come on Sirius. Be a man, step up and sing to your Godson.'

'Fine,' Sirius snapped as he hung up the phone.

'So you want me to sing to you?' he said as he looked at Harry.

'Umm. Right. I can do this. I mean come on! How hard could it be?

'_Hush little Harry don't you cry_

_Or your mummy'll probably hex off my eye_

_Hush little Harry please don't scream _

_Come on, just chill and let off steam_

_Hush little Harry, don't say a word_

_If you stay quiet then you'll get a bird _

_Hush little Harry go to sleep_

_So I don't have to hear you weep_

Sirius finished and tried to remember what he'd just sang.

'Come on, just chill and let off steam? You'll get a bird? What in the world was that?!'

Harry had calmed down quite a bit by the time the song was over. Sirius was relieved. He turned and made for downstairs again but before he could even get to the door, Harry was crying again. So Sirius sang the song again. But every time he went to leave, Harry would scream and cry. Giving up, Sirius lifted Harry from his cot and brought him back downstairs. Sirius lay on the couch and lifted Harry up beside him, onto his chest. As he felt himself begin to drift over he whispered;

'Goodnight Prongslet, I love you.'

And then, the moment he had been waiting for finally came.

'I love you Padfoot.'

Sirius fell asleep with a smile etched upon his face as he felt his Godson finally snuggle down and go to sleep. And that's how James and Lily found their son and best friend two hours later.

**THE END**

**AN: **Okay, this got really bad I'm sorry but it was written probably for the younger readers and it wasn't a serious piece of writing, only a little bit of fun. Thanks for reading, leave your thoughts,

~Beth x


End file.
